Mordred's Anchor
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: What if gwaine liked his sister, but he lost track of her after their father's death?...what if she went looking for him in camelot when he wasn't there?...what is up with the birthmark of and anchor on her wrist?...what if in the process of reuniting with her brother she fell in love? this is the story of arabella and what she shall bring to the land of camelot!
1. prologue

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Merlin or any characters, but I do own the plot and my OC's!

Prologue

_3__rd__ POV_

From a window high in the castle wall, a beautiful lady looked out of a window upon the marketplace down below. It was beginning to get dark, and though she could still see everything very well, the servants were beginning to light the candles around the castle. The lady looked towards the gate wishing that her husband was back already, but unfortunately he wasn't. She turned and started walking toward the throne room, her handmaiden following her. When she got there she sat down in her throne and her hand came to rest upon the circlet adorning her head and she once again felt sadness. The lady Guinevere rested her head on the side of the throne, only to sit up when there was a knocking upon the door. "Come in," she said softly. The doors opened revealing a beautiful girl, around the age of sixteen, wearing an exquisite dress and a magnificent smile.

IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME BY REVIEWING!


	2. Chapter 2

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED!

I do not own any part of Merlin or any characters, but I do own the plot and my oc's!

_ARABELLA'S POV_

I sat in my chambers while my servant, Magdalena, was brushing my hair after she helped me dress. She was humming a beautiful melody, as she usually does when she does my hair, because she knows how it makes me smile. She has been my personal servant since I came to live here when I was eight after my father died, and my brother ran off. I miss my big brother, and I have so wished to find him again.

"My lady, the lord wishes to talk to you in the meeting room. He has just gotten important information that he said you had to hear immediately!" A servant opened exclaimed quickly and then he walked out. I smiled at her, and got up to go to my lord and see what he wishes to tell me. When I got there I couldn't help but smile at the man who has taken care of me for so many years and helped me through so much. As I walked through the door, he turned and returned my smile holding his hands out for me to take.

"My dear, I have the most wonderful news! We have found your brother. You can finally have the one thing I have not been able to give you." Vincent said to me and, if it was possible, my smile got even bigger as I took his hands in mine. In my excitement I hugged him and then when I pulled back he was still smiling widely, obviously happy for me. "I have heard that he is in the kingdom of Camelot, and I have arranged for some of my guards to escort you there. I am very sorry it took so long to find him, though I am glad it didn't take longer than this. You are to depart at dawn tomorrow, you should go prepare." He politely dismissed me and I left after bowing my head, to be polite, and then I had to force myself not to skip out of the meeting room while I walked back to my chambers.

~TIMESKIP~

Magdalena finished packing my bags and a guard got my horse ready to depart. The two guards were ready for us to leave when I got to my beautiful horse. I mounted my horse and we set off for Camelot, which a few days' journey away.

~SKIP JOURNEY~

I reached Camelot and we rode up to the citadel and stopped in front of the castle steps. One of the knights who were standing around helped me off of my horse. I thanked him with a smile and I walked into the castle towards the throne room to talk to the king and congratulate his new queen. When I got there though, I was surprised to find only a beautiful woman in a red dress and a circlet. Sitting on her throne she was the epitome of regal beauty. I walked up to her and kneeled before her, she bade me to rise and I smiled at her.

"Your Majesty, my name is Arabella and I have been staying with King Vincent as his ward, until I found out that my brother has become a knight here. I haven't seen my brother in many years, and I am looking forward to getting reacquainted with him if that is alright with your Majesties." I said with a smile, while trying to sound as polite and not demanding, as I could in my excitement.

"Welcome, Arabella, to Camelot, I will have my maid prepare your quarters while we talk. Please, sit and you can tell me more about your journey." The queen told me while motioning to a chair near hers, and I walked over and sat down while a servant brought me a cup of water. She asked me about my trip and other such things before it came to the question I was waiting for. "So, Arabella, you never told me your brother's name," the queen, whose name I have learned is Guinevere, asked me with a soft smile that had grown quite familiar. Before I could answer though, a man in chainmail came through the door to sit on the other side of Gwen at the head of the table. I assume that he must be King Arthur that Lord Vincent has told me so much about.

"So, love, are you going to introduce us or shall I?" King Arthur asked, also with a small smile on his face when he looked at Gwen. Gwen did so and then once again turned to me waiting to find out my brother's name.

"Oh, yes milady, my brother's name, well as you know him, is Sir Gwaine. Is there any way that I can see him, or is he busy?" I noticed that the two rulers shared a look of concern before turning back to me. They seemed like they wanted to say something and I started to feel rather worried.

"What's wrong? Your Majesties, why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong? Where is my brother?" I started to ask, my voice rising frantically. Lady Gwen came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I am very sorry Lady Arabella, but your brother had left weeks ago on a mission and has not yet gotten back. We are planning to send a search party to try and find him. I am very sorry to have you find out this way. If you'll excuse me, Gwen, Arabella." Arthur said before he walked out the door with a few knights following him.

I barely noticed that I had sat back down because I was in shock; my big brother who used to hold me when I was scared and protect me from the world, is missing. When I started thinking about it, I realized that what I am doing will not help him come back any sooner, so I relaxed and wiped my face with my hands.

"Okay, I am fine now, well Gwen, I would love to stay and chat, but I find I am very tired from my journey. So, if someone could show me to my chambers, that would be lovely." I smiled at her, she nodded and called over a servant named Merlin, I smiled at him and followed him out of the throne room. When we got far enough away, I decided to speak what was on my mind.

"It is very nice to finally meet you Emrys. I have been looking forward to this for a long time." He looked up sharply and his expression was extremely shocked. I smiled at him and when we got to my chambers he finally spoke.

"How do you know that name? You're not a druid are you? I thought you were a noble?" I laughed softly and patted him on the cheek as I told him, "I am a druid, but not the type you are so used to seeing. I was adopted by King Vincent, but I was brought to him by a group of druids, which is where I got my new name. . If you want to learn more, I am Mordred's anchor." I stepped back and walked into my chambers and closed the door. I moved to my chest where my clothes were and changed into my nightgown. I climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep. The only thought in my head was my brother and the hope that he would be found soon.

IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME BY REVIEWING!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any part of Merlin or any characters, but I do own the plot and my oc's!**

**And my prophecy was written by my bff ****InheriGirl!**

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED!

_3__rd__ POV_

Merlin walked down the corridor towards his and Gaius' chambers, trying to remember reading anything about what Arabella had said she was, Mordred's Anchor. He didn't remember anything about it, but maybe Gaius had heard the phrase before. Eventually, he entered their chambers and asked him if he had heard the phrase before.

"Mordred's anchor? I think that I have, maybe in one of these books somewhere," he said pointing to a table full of books. Merlin, help me look through them." Merlin sighed and sat at the table to get started. A few hours later Gaius exclaimed that he had found it. "Here it is, listen!

_The mark of an anchor_

_Shall come in the time of need_

_To halt the prophesized death_

_And spinning the fate of a murderer_

_Into a life much rather had_

_The one consumed by hatred_

_Shall find compassion and peace_

_And the land will be united_

_Greater now than ever before_

_Peace reigning over all__._

Where did you hear about this Merlin? Who told you about this 'Mordred's Anchor'?" Gaius asked him, giving him a questioning look. Merlin sighed and told him who mentioned it. "The lady Arabella? Gwaine's sister? What did she say, exactly?" Gaius looked stupefied.

"She told me, '_I am a druid, but not the type you are so used to seeing. I was adopted by King Vincent but I was brought to him by a group of druids, which is where I got my new name. However, I am known as Mordred's anchor.' _Gaius, does that mean that she is the one in the prophecy?" Merlin looked to Gaius in slight bewilderment.

"I believe it does, Merlin. It seems that this young lady, even if she does not know it, is here for a purpose, and a very important one at that." They looked at each other in a sort of horrible anticipation. The fulfillment of the prophecy had come.

_**SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT IT IS KIND OF A FILLER, THE STORY COULD NOT PROGRESS UNTIL THEY KNEW THE PROPHECY!**_

IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME BY REVIEWING!


	4. Chapter 4

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED!

I do not own any part of Merlin or any characters, but I do own the plot and my oc's!

_ARABELLA POV_

When I woke up the next morning, I decided that I would go for a walk around the castle and the Market. After I finished getting ready for the day, with help from a maid Gwen assigned me, I left my room. After a few minutes, I was walking past a window and taking in the view of the castle courtyard, when I ran into something tall and sturdy. I stumbled but was caught by whoever I had run into. When I was steady and on my own feet they let me go, I looked up at whoever had caught me. It was a knight with curly, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He bowed and introduced himself as Sir Leon, and I curtsied, and introduced myself.

"Well, Sir Leon, I was just exploring the castle, is there any chance you have time for a tour?" I asked him, as I continued walking down the corridor. He nodded and walked with me. As we walked through the town we were laughing, and he was telling me about the shenanigans my brother had gotten into. I was glad to find someone who knows him and spends so much time around him, and when I had told him who my brother was he seemed a little surprised.

_We were walking down yet another corridor, when I remembered that my brother was a knight and wondered if Leon knew him._

"_Leon, I was wondering if you knew most of the knights names, and if you knew my brother." I looked at him with my hand still in the crook of his elbow, and he looked back at me._

"_Maybe, what is his name? I know almost all of the knights here." He said and I smiled. I quickly told him who my brother was and he stopped walking in shock. "Gwaine!? Your brother's Gwaine?" He asked his eyes wide with surprise. "You two are so different, but I can see the similarities now." _

We then continued walking for about an hour. Leon then told me about a meeting with king I should attend. He said it would be about sending a search party to find my brother.

When I walked in, I saw a magnificent, round table surrounded by people. Leon led me to a seat and sat down next to me. A few minutes later the king and queen walked in, everyone stood as they sat down next to me. Gwen smiled at me as Arthur started the meeting.

"Noble knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends, I welcome you to this meeting of the round table. For three long years we have been blessed with peace and prosperity. But now it seems that a shadow has been cast upon our lands. Sir Gwaine set out for Ismir some six weeks ago, with him went three score of our finest men. There has been no word from them since. Sir Elyan led a search party to the wastelands of the north, but he found no trace of Gwaine or his men. It is as if they have vanished from the face of the earth." Everyone looked around at each other sadly, and a few of them looked at me with concern or pity in their eyes. Gwen reached over and put her hand on mine and I smiled at her through the tears that begun to fall.

They finished the meeting a few minutes later and Leon led me back to my chambers telling me that everything would be okay, and that he would let me know when they were leaving to continue searching for my brother. He kissed my hand gently and then left my room,


	5. Chapter 5

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED!

I do not own any part of Merlin or any characters, but I do own the plot and my OC's!

_ARABELLA'S POV_

A few days after the round table meeting, Leon came to fetch me telling me that Arthur, himself, and a few of the other knights were leaving to go search for Gwaine and the other lost knights. He told me that Gwen wished for me to join her in sending them off. I made my way to the front steps in the citadel, and I walked up beside Gwen, put my hand on her shoulder. We watched as the knights mounted their horses and rode off with Arthur in the lead. We stood there for a few moments and then we walked up the steps and back into the castle.

_~Time skip~_

A week after Arthur and Leon left, I heard the sound of horses galloping. I ran out of my chambers toward the citadel. I got there just in time to see Gwen talking to a knight who looked like my dear brother, and a smile broke out on my face when I heard what she said.

"Gwaine, there's someone here who is very excited to see you. She said that it's been quite a few years since she's seen you last."

I yelled his name and ran towards him, and when he saw me his face lit up and I jumped into his open arms while people stared at us. He picked me up and swung me around a few times, and I was still smiling and laughing. After a few minutes we realized how many people were staring and we separated, though with his arm still around my shoulders.

"Everyone, this is my little sister Ara, whom I haven't seen since I was a teenager." Gwaine said and I looked around at all the faces and saw a face that made me smile even more.

"Mordred? Is that really you?" I pulled away from Gwaine and ran towards him, into the arms that I missed so much. I hugged him for a few long moments, before I pulled away to find him grinning just as big as I can imagine I was.

"Beauty, I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!" He told me before he pulled me into another hug. When we pulled away I looked around and noticed how many people were still staring, but now in confusion. I grabbed my friend's hand and dragged him over to my brother, where I grabbed his hand in my free one.

"Brother, this is one of my childhood friends that I met right after we were separated. If it hadn't been for Mordred here, I know that my life would have been much worse off. I owe him my life many times over!" When Gwaine heard that, he reached out and clasped arms with Mordred, and thanked him. I released Gwaine's hand to wrap my arm around his waist. I let go of Mordred's hand and walked with my brother over to where Gwen and Arthur were.

"Thank you Arthur, I can't put into words how grateful I am that you brought me my brother back." I said as I gave both him and Gwen hugs before returning to my brother.

"No thanks are necessary; it was my duty to bring back a fellow knight. Also, between you and me, I got a little tired of seeing that morose expression on your face!" Arthur told me with a small grin on his face. Gwaine place a kiss on the crown of my head as we followed Arthur to the throne room. I stopped at the entrance, and when Gwaine stopped and told him to go on without us, and he did. I stood outside while many people passed by and I waited outside and listened as Mordred got knighted. After the ceremony, he walked out and attempted to take the cape off while still wearing his gloves, but I stopped him.

"Here, let me help you with that." I walked around him and undid the buckle, removed the gauntlets, and handed both to Merlin who took them. I looked up at my friend with a smile and saw the same smile I had loved when we were younger.

"Ara, I missed you! I thought for a while that I would never see you again. You have no idea how happy I am at you are here". He pulled me into another hug as Merlin walked away to give us privacy. I just stood in his arms, happy that after so many years I finally got my best friend back.

I didn't notice my brother standing by the doors next to Gwen watching us.

"She never mentioned her childhood, all she told us about it was that she was separated from you and your mother, and then she was adopted by King Vincent. Mainly she talked about you and how much she missed you, that is, when she was talking. After a while she just became too sad and worried that she would simply walk around the castle waiting for them to bring you home." Gwen told Gwaine before she walked away with Arthur.

"Oh I missed you too, but I also missed my brother, I came here for him, you see. All I've talked about since I got here two weeks ago is seeing him again, and I didn't know you would be coming back with him." I told him. "I'm sorry that the person I have missed for so long, and the person who is in my heart is here, and I am not able to spend time with them because I'm spending time with my brother. Please, forgive me! I will make sure that we do sit down to talk and get to know each other again, but for now I must go be with my brother" I said to Mordred, my voice full of regret, knowing that he would understand. He nodded sadly at me and kissed my forehead, before pulling me back into a tight hug, releasing me only to bow, kiss my hand and walk away.

I turned towards the doorway and saw my brother and immediately joined him and grabbed his hand, instantly cheering up once I was with him again. I pulled him towards by chambers and sat down at my table.

"Brother, much has happened to me since I have last seen you, most of which you will not be happy with. My life since father died has not been completely pleasant, or it wasn't for a few years. I wanted to prepare you, so you are not taken by surprise when I tell the knights my story later at the meeting of the round table. I have been going to the meetings because most of them and King Arthur granted me permission to sit in your place. Though, tonight I am going to tell my story, simply because I promised Gwen I would, and I only want to tell this story once.s" I showed him my wrist, and he grabbed it to look more closely at the black anchor etched into my wrist. He looked at the anchor, and then he caught sight of the bottom of another marking. He pulled my sleeve up to see what it was, and when he did he looked at me shocked.

"What are you doing with the druid marking on your arm, little sister?"

IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME BY REVIEWING!


	6. Chapter 6

_He pulled my sleeve up to see what it was, and when he did he looked at me shocked. _

"_What are you doing with the druid marking on your arm, little sister?"_

**I do not own any part of Merlin or any characters, but I do own the plot and my OC's!**

THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED!

_ARABELLA'S POV_

I knew that this would have come up eventually, so I wasn't very surprised when he asked.

"Brother, please just wait a little longer, for I am telling Arthur and the rest of the knights in a few minutes. If you can wait until then you will know everything." I told Gwaine as I grasped his hands in mine and met his eyes. He nodded grudgingly and we went back to catching up until the meeting, where things would get interesting.

When it came time for the meeting, we walked to the round table room together and Gwaine went to sit down while I stood next to Mordred. When Gwaine sat down, he looked around until he found me, he gestured for me to go sit by him, but I shook my head. A few minutes later, all of the chairs at the table were filled, along with other people standing around the room. In my nervous state, I reached over and grabbed Mordred's hand. He squeezed it but didn't let go knowing that I needed the comfort.

"Knights, friends, welcome. This meeting however, is not about me, or this kingdom, but a newcomer to us. She came to us, simply looking for her brother, but she told us that she has much more to tell us, which is why _she_ has called this meeting. Arabella, the floor is yours." Arthur nodded to me and I walked over, bringing Mordred with me, and started telling my story.

"Well, my story starts where my brothers leave off, he told everyone how our mother had pleaded for the king to help us, but I did not go with them to meet with the king. I instead stayed with another family living in our village. One day, I decided to go and pick flowers by myself on the outskirts of our village, only to find that a group of bandits were waiting for me. The grabbed me and before I could scream, they had tossed me into a cage with two other girls, and started riding away, taking me from my home. I had never in my life known fear, until the moment where I was captured.

"The other girls and I stayed huddled together, for days we rode, not stopping for anything, until the cage stopped suddenly and all of the men were sent flying into trees or just out of the way and away from us. I quickly looked all around us and saw a group of people wearing hoods walking towards us from every direction. I wasn't afraid, I knew that they weren't there to hurt us," I turned to smile up at Mordred. "Then I saw a boy around my age with the most magnificent eyes standing at the cage door staring at me. The men wearing cloaks started chanting and the cage door blasted off and I crawled out and stood in front of this boy. He held out his hand for me to take, and, when I took it, he led me away from the cage and towards their camp. I was rescued from these brutes by a group of Druids, a group of people I had never met. I stayed with them for around two winters, before the Druids decided that my destiny would be closer to coming to pass if I were to be adopted by a far away king.

"In that time, I had gotten closer to that boy, until I cared for him in the only way that a six year old could. I was sad to leave my best friend, but I knew that I must, so together with the group leader, the three of us made our journey to the land of King Vincent.

When we got there and he saw me and was told my story up until that point, he was only too glad to adopt me, for he had no children of his own and his wife had died of an illness. So when the time came for me to say goodbye to my best friend, I waved goodbye and walked over to my new guardian sadly. I lived there for several years, still moping in a way that, apparently, would drive Arthur mad," I smiled in said King's direction.

"The king then asked me about my family. When he found out that all I had left was my older brother, he offered to send a few knights out to look for him. From then on, I was the happiest I had ever been, and the king started having tutors brought in for me to learn how to be a noble, and other things that noblewomen need to know, including lessons to teach me more about music. Then he also brought in my nanny, Magdalena. She kept me kind and humble when I wanted to act like a brat. I lived with him for years never wanting for anything until he gave me some of the best news he could. He had found the only thing I truly wanted with all of my heart that he could not give me. He had found my brother. Through finding him, I also found the little boy with magnificent eyes who had saved me from brutal bandits, all grown up, but with the same eyes I had come to love." I turned and rested my head on Mordred's shoulder, he responded by resting his head on mine.

I could feel my powers trying to calm everyone down, but instead they were making me more nervous. Mordred could feel it, so he wrapped his arms around me and held me until I started to calm down. When I did I kissed him on the cheek, and looked over to my brother, to see him fuming and staring angrily at the top of the table. I rushed over to my brother and sat on his lap pulling him into my arms, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his face hidden in my hair as I used my power to calm him down. After a few minutes, he was calm enough for me to turn in his lap to nod at Gwen and Arthur before I stood up. I walked back over to Mordred, took him by the hand, and walked out the room with him.

I walk over to the stables where the servants had prepared two horses for us along with a small basket of food. I mounted one horse while Mordred mounted the other. I rode in front of him, leading him to a clearing I had found, where I stopped to lay out the blanket I had brought as he brought over the basket and pillows that were strapped to his horse. He put the pillows down and I immediately laid down on them as he opened the basket and pulled out plates of fruit meat and cheese. He looked over at me and lay down with me putting his arm behind my head and I finally started to relax.

"I don't know what to do Mordred! I can't tell them about the prophecy, or about what I have to do for their peace! You, Gaius, and possibly Merlin are the only ones who know what I must do. I don't know how many more of these secrets I can keep from my brother. He is going to ask so many questions that I am not allowed to answer. If you weren't with me I don't know if I could do this, without you there to help me get through everything!" I moved my head to his chest from his shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We lay there for a minute, until I sat up, grabbed the plate of fruit and set it on his stomach.

I grabbed a berry and held it up to his mouth for him to take a bite of. He did, but he pulled me back down, and he picked up another berry to feed to me, and we continued doing that until all of the berries were gone. We then just laid there until, all of a sudden heard the sound of horses galloping toward us, and Mordred grabbed his new sword and jumped up in front of me in defense. When the rider came into sight, I groaned and pulled Mordred back down.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?" I was a little bit frustrated that our moment was being interrupted, though I was curious as to who told him about this spot.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with him? What is going on between you two, and how do you know him?" I looked at my older brother in disbelief, had he not listened to the last part of my story? I asked him just that, and he had the decency to at least look ashamed. He told me that he had stopped listening after the part where I had been adopted by the king.

"Also, I am here because the king wishes to speak with you, probably about your story, or at least parts of it that may concern this kingdom." He was still glaring at Mordred, so I decided to show him how upset I was with him.

"Fine, we will go see him, but you must clean up all of this by yourself, and if you ask or tell Merlin to do it, I _will_ find out!" I pulled Mordred up and we walked over to our horses and rode back to the Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

I stormed past my brother and Mordred, remounted my horse, and began riding back to Camelot. When we got back I jumped off of my horse before anyone could help me down and started walking angrily back to the round table room. Mordred ran up and stopped me at the doors, hugging me and calming me down before we went to answer Arthur's questions. When I was calm enough, I nodded to the guards, who opened the doors for us to walk into the room. Arthur stood up at our entry, and we bowed before walking over to the table. I sat in the chair and Mordred took his place behind me.

"We heard some things in your story, which have caused us some worry. One thing is that you said that both you and Mordred were Druids. Are you telling me that both of you, whom I have come to trust, are sorcerers?" I could tell that they still don't trust people with magic, and I knew I would have to lie a little bit. I looked up at Mordred and told him what I was doing through our minds. I could tell Mordred was worried, and I was too but it didn't feel right lying to the king. I also couldn't tell him the truth either, because half of it wasn't mine to share. He nodded at me and I turned back to Arthur to tell him the partial truth we had come up with on the way here.

"My lord, one thing that many people do not know about the Druids, is that not all of the people in their groups have magic. Especially the children, they occasionally take in a child without magic if they feel that this child needs them enough. So you have nothing to fear my king." I told him with a smile on my face. As I answered him, I could feel the hand on my shoulder tighten. Arthur looked between the two of us, obviously deep in thought, for a few minutes, before he smiled at us and nodded.

"I do not believe that either of you would do me any harm, so you have nothing to worry about, but that was not the question I asked. You still have not told me whether you have magic, harmless or otherwise, as your friend and king I wish to know." He told us sternly, but not harshly. I turned to look at Mordred and then over to where Merlin was standing off to the side, they both nodded at me. I turned back to Arthur, and sighed before mentally preparing myself to tell one of my big secrets to the king of Camelot.

"I do have powers, as does Mordred, but we do not use magic in the way you are most likely used to. My only abilities have to do with positive emotions; calming people down, cheering them up, but only to a mild extend. I cannot affect a group of people or else it starts to affect me negatively. While I was with the druids, they helped me figure out how my gift works and what I can do with it. Mordred's have to do with the mind; he can communicate with certain people through thought. Our powers cannot harm people, nor do we wish to." I ended on a slightly pleading note, trying to convince the king that he had nothing to fear nor worry about. I was slightly afraid that he would end up like his father, and have us executed for merely possessing any magical capabilities, but Mordred was firm in his beliefs that Arthur was different. So where as I was worried, he was confident, which in turn made me start feeling less worried as the seconds flew by. Eventually, which was probably only a few minutes later, Arthur turned back to us, and began to deliver the verdict.

"Well, since I have never heard of people dying from being too happy, or anything like that, I do not believe that either of you are a threat to Camelot," Arthur told us with a smile on his face, Gwen smiled at us from her place beside Arthur. I started grinning and I knew that Mordred was too. I stood up and walked over to where Arthur was standing to give him and Gwen a hug, Mordred followed me over to shake the king's hand. When we finished hugging I stepped back to Mordred's side, grabbing his hand. I looked over to where Emrys was standing to see him frowning in our direction, the smile left my face as I squeezed Mordred's hand worriedly. He looked down at me and then followed my gaze to where Emrys was standing and squeezed my hand back. I turned back to the round table and a smile came back on my face at seeing all of the people I had begun to grow close to in the short time that I had been here. I was truly the happiest I had ever been in a very long time, and I hoped dearly that nothing would take that away from me.

~TIME SKIP-LATER THAT DAY~

I was walking around Camelot with my hand in the crook of Mordred's arm as he strutted about proudly in his armor and cloak. I was smiling as we talked about inconsequential things, just going back to how we used to be and reflecting on past mischief.

"Mordred, what are we going to do about Emrys? The look in his eyes when said we weren't a threat was unhappy, and he looked at us with contempt and distrust. I have always imagined that meeting him would be different, that he would want to help us, and to have him look at me and feel such horrible things..."

He turned to look me in the eyes, and I could see the sadness in his eyes along with feeling it. He shook his head as he continued walking towards his chambers.

"I do not know Ara, I can tell he has changed from when I was younger and he saved my life. His heart has been hardened. I can imagine because he must have found out my original destiny, though now that he knows yours I would have thought that he would not be so fearful of us. We must talk to him, and try to convince him of our true allegiances; well yours. You know that my true allegiances will always be with you, so wherever you go, I shall dutifully follow." He turned to look at me to emphasize how truthful his statement is, and I could feel his honesty. I smiled to make sure he knew, and he let a brilliant smile come across his face in response. At the sight my breath hitched at his beauty, and my heart stuttered a couple times before continuing to beat twice as fast. I couldn't look away from his eyes that I have grown to love with all of my heart.

"After all that we have been through apart, I am glad to be able to say that I will never have to leave your side again in my life. That you will be there with me, helping me through everything, just that thought will get me through any hardship I must overcome. I know I tell you this often, but I hope that it means the same every time that I tell you." I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it looking into my eyes. The sound of loud footsteps made us break apart, only to find that it was a guard walking around on duty, who nodded at us as he passed. We turned back to each other and shy grins came upon our faces as we walked into two different directions, him towards his chambers, and me towards the court physician's.


	8. Chapter 8

We turned back to each other and shy grins came upon our faces as we walked into two different directions, him towards his chambers, and me towards the court physician's.

A few weeks passed, me splitting my time between getting to know the queen and getting reacquainted with my brother. Finally the time came for me to begin to fulfill my destiny; it was time to find Morgana. I finished getting ready for the day, and walked to mordred's chambers.

When I got there, I knocked and waited until he told me to come in, opened the door and he turned and saw the solemn look upon my face.

"It's time, I must go find her because I cannot wait to continue any longer." He nodded, walked over to me, and took my hands in his. After looking into each other's eyes, I walked out, pulling him towards where I knew Arthur and the knights were holding court. When we got there I told the guards to ask if we could interrupt, he nodded and opened the doors. All eyes immediately went to us as we walked in. I let go of Mordred's hand, and together we knelt before rising and looking at the king.

"My lord, I must leave the castle for a while, and I am requesting permission for Sir Mordred to come with me. I can not tell you the nature of the journey, but I can tell you that is of utmost importance." I knew that the look on my brother's face would not be pretty, so I only looked at Arthur. He stood and walked over to Mordred and me.

"Well then, Sir Mordred, I release you from you duties for now, and I will grant your request to accompany Lady Arabella on her journey. Merlin, help them prepare to leave." Arthur finished turning to his manservant, who nodded and walked out of the room. I grabbed Mordred's hand and quickly pulled him out of the room as I saw my brother begin to stand in protest. We made our way to the stables and we got our horses ready, when we finished Merlin got to us with the food and supplies we would need for the journey. When we confirmed that we had everything that we would need, we finally left the castle and began our journey to fulfill my destiny.

~Time skip~

We finally arrived at the castle where Morgana was residing, and I knew that what I had to do, Mordred wouldn't like.

"I must go in on my own, I need you to return to Camelot without me." I could tell that he wanted to argue with me, but he knew that what I said was the truth, that Morgana would recognize him, and that would ruin everything. He rode closer and grasped my hands in his.

"You must be cautious when you get there, Morgana is not in her right mind"

I had to interrupt him, "I promise, I will see you soon." I reached out to touch his cheek and he kissed my hands, before I turned and rode of into the city. When I got to the gates I turned back to see him watching me still, and when I waved he turned to begin the long ride back to Camelot. I rode in through the citadel until one of her men stopped me asking what my business was.

"I am here to see the Lady Morgana."


End file.
